There's No I In Doubles
by Thelchtereia
Summary: This is bullshit. I think coach made a mistake on the roster." Gakuto complained loudly.


"This is bullshit. I think coach made a mistake on the roster." Gakuto complained loudly, stepping away from the posted order on the locker room cork board and turning on the rest of the team. Atobe's condescending raised eyebrow did nothing to soothe his foul mood.

"Is there a problem, Mukahi?"

Irked by Atobe's tone of voice, as always, Gakuto puffed up like a bird defending it's territory. "Yeah there's a problem. Why the hell am I playing doubles with Hiyoshi?"

Atobe gave a long-suffering sigh, obviously not intimidated. "I suppose I shouldn't assume you can recognize an intelligent tactic when you see one. You're playing with Hiyoshi to win against Seigaku's sub-standard doubles two. Are you telling me you can't win?"

Gakuto was so furious he looked almost ready to physically attack Atobe. "No, but-"

"Good. You're sparring today against Shishido and Ohtori. The lineup isn't going to change, Mukahi. I suggest you get over whatever issue you have with Hiyoshi and think about what will happen if you don't."

A strong hand on his shoulder was all that kept Gakuto from lunging toward Atobe as he turned his back and walked outside onto the courts.

"It isn't worth it, Mukahi-san. Let him go."

Somehow that hand on his shoulder made him hesitate even though he quickly shrugged it off and turned to glare up at Hiyoshi. "Who the hell are you to stop me? He deserves a fucking broken nose after that."

Rather than letting him go, Hiyoshi stood in his way when he tried to walk out the door. "Maybe he does, but it isn't worth getting kicked off the team right before Nationals."

Gakuto scowled and held his ground for a moment before looking away from Hiyoshi reluctantly. "Whatever." He responded, not wanting to admit that Hiyoshi was right. "Just stay out of my way. Gakuto snatched his racket off of the bench beside him and stepped around Hiyoshi to storm outside.

In the beginning Gakuto didn't even notice Hiyoshi as they warmed up side by side against Shishido and Ohtori, but it was when they lost the first four games of the first set that Gakuto realized how much of a smart-ass Hiyoshi was being. The only balls he had hit since they started were returns of serve, and against Ohtori's serve for one of those games it didn't amount to much.

"What the fuck are you doing back there?" Gakuto yelled, ignoring the look Shishido and Ohtori exchanged on the other side of the net and whirling around to face Hiyoshi.

"Staying out of your way." Hiyoshi dead-panned, walking to the other side of the court and getting ready to serve again.

"Stop fucking around and play already." The redhead went on, gripping his tennis racket so tightly in his left hand that his knuckles turned white.

"As soon as you realize this isn't singles, I will."

Without waiting for Gakuto to switch sides, Hiyoshi served and Gakuto barely had enough time to turn around before the ball was coming right back toward the empty side of the court. Somehow Hiyoshi managed to reach it and return it, and this time Gakuto was much more prepared for the ball that came back at the perfect height for a volley.

It was no coincidence that the ball was aimed straight at Shishido's head, a byproduct of Gakuto channeling his anger into the game rather than taking it out on Hiyoshi. Shishido looked surprised when the ball bounced off of the frame of his racket with a deadened thump and landed at his feet, and Gakuto was ecstatic.

Rather than taking his spot on the other half of the court right away, Gakuto walked back to where Hiyoshi stood at the baseline and hesitated before lifting his chin to look Hiyoshi in the eye.

"Let's kick their asses." He finally muttered, lifting his racket from his side and holding it out toward his partner.

There was the barest hint of a smile on Hiyoshi's lips when he lifted his own racket as well and reached out to touch it against Gakuto's, the two racket frames clicking together lightly.

This time when they took their places on the court there was a confidence about them that hadn't been there before. They were there to win, and if they worked hard enough Seigaku wouldn't stand a chance.

Nationals, here we come.


End file.
